Ten Years Later
by meghan.x
Summary: Edward and Bella reunite at Forks High School's Reunion ten years since last seeing each other. Can they bring back the love they once had, or will Bella's past prevent that? A lot can change in ten years. OOC,AU,AH. Rated M. You'll love it, promise.


**Title: **Ten Years Later

**Rating: **M

**Couples:** B/E, R/EM, A/J, C/ES

**Summary: **Edward and Bella reunite at Forks High School's Reunion ten years since last seeing each other. Can they bring back the love they once had, or will Bella's past prevent that? A lot can change in ten years.

**A/N: **_This is my first Twilight story, so I'm kind of nervous. Tell me what you think. This story will deal with a bit of dark issues, but there will still be comedy and romance. Reviews are much loved._

* * *

><p>It's been ten years.<p>

I haven't stepped foot in that place in ten years, and I haven't seen most people from there in ten years. That's a long time and I could just feel the anxiety creeping up on me.

Will she be there? Will the one person who I still craved in my life but had to let go of…be there?

Holy fuck.

Fork's High School Reunion was fast approaching and I was nothing more than a bundle of nerves.

I'm usually a guy who keeps his cool, looks calm and composed because you have to be when you're a doctor, but just the thought of seeing her made me sweat and breathe heavily for a while.

I turned into my large, walk in closet and grabbed my dress clothes off the hanger. I placed them in my suitcase and patted them down, zipping it up. I pulled it off the bed and put it near the front door of my large home and sighed. I wouldn't see this place for ten days.

"You're leaving now?" Tanya said from the kitchen. She had her blackberry in hand, and her lip stick in the other. She was doing something on her phone, and paying me no attention.

"Yeah, I am." I replied with a nervous sigh.

Tanya was my cousin who was taking care of my house for me while I was in Forks. She was moody but really caring, and sweet but quite the feisty one. She had always been that way. I really appreciated her though. She was such a big help when Lauren died, considering I didn't have any other family in Seattle but Tanya. One thing about Tanya though is that she isn't a very mothering person. Her maternal side hasn't kicked in yet, and I don't expect it to for a while. She's very focused on her career, partying, and just living life. I never got to do that considering I jumped right into medical school after high school, and ended up getting Lauren pregnant a couples years later after three weeks of dating her as well.

My life didn't turn out how I planned it to be in high school. It changed after _she_ left…

Just as _she_ began to flood my thoughts, my angel came running into my arms with her pink backpack in hand. Her bronze hair was crazy like mine, and her emerald eyes shined brightly with excitement. She smiled a toothy grin and slid out of my arms.

"You all ready to go, munchkin?" I asked with a big smile. I ran my fingers through her hair in an attempt to tame it.

"My ofer suitcase is upstairs. Can you get it fo me, daddy?" She asked with big puppy dog eyes. Her eyelashes hit her eyebrows, and she bottom lip stuck out in a pout.

As hard as it was saying no, we really had to get going.

"I have to put some stuff in the vehicle; can you go get it with Cousin Tanya?" I asked, emphasizing that I needed my sister in that moment.

We both looked at Tanya who was typing away still, despite me saying her name loudly. I cleared my throat but she still didn't pay us any mind, too caught up in what she was doing.

"Cuzzy!" Ally shouted. Tanya immediately looked up at me while I gave her a glare.

"What?" She asked sheepishly.

"Let's go get my suitcase!" Ally screeched and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the large stair case.

I loaded my Volvo, including Ally' suitcase, and got her set up in the back seat. I put on a movie in her portable DVD player and gave her a few snacks. I hopped in the front seat and rolled down my window. Tanya came to my vehicle and I gave her a stern look.

"No parties, no people over, no boyfriends and that includes your one night stands. I don't want no phone calls about a burning house and I definitely want everything back in its place when I return in mint condition, got it?"

"Got it! Don't worry, Eddy. It'll all be fine!" Tanya smiled trying to calm me down.

"I'm trusting you, don't mess it up," I smiled. She blew me a kiss and we were off.

I drove down the highway in semi-peace. Ally had her movie playing so it wasn't quiet, but eventually the movie ended and I couldn't help but smile.

Forks was only about three hours away from Forks, but I took it slow with Ally in the vehicle. Once her movie ended, she claimed to have to pee so we stopped somewhere and also grabbed something to eat.

Once we were back on the road, I knew Ally was going to have all sorts of questions due to that ice cream she had. I hate when kids digest sugar, Ally could basically run to Forks now.

"So we're going to go see Grandma and Grandpa?" she asked with a hopeful expression.

"We sure are," I said excitedly.

"Why?" she asked. Four year olds are always so full of questions.

"Daddy has a reunion to see his old friends from when I was in school," I said with no hint of nervousness. I always kept calm around her.

"Oh. Are they nice?" She asked while playing with a doll.

"Of course they are. You can probably meet them; we're going to be there for over a week. You can also see Auntie Alice, how do you feel about that?" I questioned in an upbeat tone.

"I'm so excited!" She squealed and clapped her tiny little hands. I looked in my mirror and smiled at her, and saw a set of beautiful green eyes smiling at me.

"Oh my, Edward, you get more handsome every time I see you!" My mom yelled from the porch as she ran towards my car with her arms wide open. She enveloped me in a comforting hug, and I sighed at the familiarity. She really hasn't aged at all. She's still short and curvy. Her bronze hair has no greys, and her skin lacks visible wrinkles.

Now is the time I pray I take on that gene.

"How's my little girl doing?" She cooed as she picked up Ally, embracing her in a mothering hug, which is something Ally lacks in her life. She blushed and continued hugging her grandma. She always had a love for my mom ever since the day she was born. She never cried when she held her and whenever my mom would come visit, she would never leave her side.

"Edward!" my father yelled from the porch. I dropped the bags and embraced him as well. He aged a bit more then my mom, but not by much. He had tinges of grey sprouting from his blonde hair, but otherwise, he looked as young as ever.

"How have you been, son?" He asked while grabbing Ally's bag.

"I've been good, dad. How about you?"

We talked while entering the house. Apparently, Alice was out to go see Rosalie and Emmett who just got in last night.

I hadn't talked to Emmett in about a month or so, but we do keep in contact. He lives in Port Angelas with his wife, Rosalie. I attended the wedding. They wed when we were nineteen. I had just started medical school but I came for the wedding. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. Rosalie looked gorgeous as per usual, and Emmett made some crappy jokes in their vows.

Typical.

"I can't believe you're here! I haven't seen you in a long time, dear. I miss you and Ally so very much!" My mother exclaimed she passed Ally over to my dad. He asked her about her day and they ran upstairs into the playroom they created when she stayed here.

"So have you talked to, you know, Bella?"

Her name gave me butterflies still.

"No, mom. I haven't talked to Bella since she left senior year," I sighed and pulled our luggage upstairs.

"Oh hunny, maybe you'll see her this weekend!"

"Doubt it. Bella left with a promise she'd never be back," I whispered.

"What happened was out of her control, as well as yours, hun. It's been ten years. People grow, things change and the past settles into bricks that aren't walked on again. Maybe Bella will be back, you don't know that."

"Maybe, Mom. Just maybe."

"Dude!" Emmett yelled as she ran into my house and jumped on me in the living room. Although we lived so close, I only saw him about once a year. I'm a busy man.

"How have you been?" I yelled as I patted him on the back.

In that moment, in walked Rosalie with a glow and a round belly. I knew she was pregnant due to Emmett's phone drunken phone call two months ago. By my calculations, Rosalie would be about five months pregnant now. I wasn't too sure her thoughts on being pregnant, but I could tell by the way she had her hand on her stomach and a smile on her face, she was kind of excited.

"Hey, Rose. You're looking beautiful as ever," I smiled.

"Thanks, handsome. Where's your pride and joy?" Rosalie asked with a bright smile. I gestured to upstairs, and Rosalie immediately walked in that direction.

"So how are you feeling about becoming a father now?" I asked as Emmett sat down on the couch beside me. His looked at me and brushed the black curls out of his hazel eyes.

"Dude, she craves the most fucked up things ever. Not to mention the mood swings, and I'm drowning in baby names and clothes. Help me." He got down to my knees and began fake crying. I patted his head in fake sympathy.

"It's going to be hard, but you're going to be a good dad, man," I praised.

He immediately got serious, "Fucking right I'm going to be a good dad. I already love the little guy!"

"How do you know it's a boy?" I laughed.

"I can sense it. My voodoo senses tell me it's a boy," he said with a very serious look on his face.

I chuckled and shook my head.

Ally and Rosalie came downstairs, and at the sight of Emmett, Ally ran towards him full force. Although Emmett may look big and scary, he's actually not and seems to have a way with kids. I always talk about Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Mom and Dad, as well as Emmett just to keep Ally's memory fresh. She loves Emmett; she even talks on the phone with him about beating up boys.

"How's my little munchkin?" he yelled while twirling her around. She giggled and hit him in the leg, running off into the opposite direction. He chased after her, yelling about letting the monsters under her bed eat her, and I shook my head, showing no excitement whatsoever about trying to convince her there are no monsters.

"So," Rosalie said as she sat down beside me. "Are you nervous?"

"Quite. I don't exactly know why though," I laughed nervously. She chuckled too and rubbed my back soothingly. Although Rose is a bitch, she's always been so nice and comforting. She knows how to make a person feel better.

"What if I see Bella?" I asked with my head in my hands. She sighed and stopped rubbing my back.

"I don't know what you'd do, you might just have to stay cool and stuff. I know you've been through a lot with her, and even after her, but that doesn't mean you can't start fresh. Talk to her, see how she's doing," Rosalie replied as she rubbed her belly.

"I loved her so much, Rose," I sighed. "Even when I was with Lauren, I never forgot about Bella."

"I know that, Ed. Lauren was a great girl, but she wasn't the girl for you," Rosalie whispered.

"I loved Lauren for who she was, not how she made me feel or who I was with her. I also loved her as Ally's mother, and I always will," I said with a hint of emotion. Not for me, but for my little girl who now has to grow up without a mother.

I always had a hard time dealing with this subject, I hated that my poor Ally had to pay the consequence of a drunk drivers actions.

"Anyways, when's Jasper and Alice going to be here?" I questioned as I stood up, looking out the window to see if I saw any vehicles coming.

"They should be here soon. They wanted to go see Jasper's mom," she explained. I nodded and walked towards the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle. I also grabbed one for Rose, but she politely declined, saying that she'd just piss it out in five minutes anyways. I chuckled and went to check on Ally.

When I walked outside, I couldn't help but yell.

"Emmett!" I yelled loudly. He was having a mud fight with Ally. They both looked at me and smiled, their white teeth highly noticeable against the brown contrast. I sighed and grabbed the hose, and immediately started spraying. They gasped and tried to run, but they couldn't get away fast enough.

* * *

><p>After getting Ally cleaned up, Emmett left changed into a pair of my dad's clothes and we sat down for dinner. As soon as we began to eat, Alice came bouncing in like a large ball of energy and hugged us all.<p>

"Big brother!"

"Little sister!"

We hugged it out and she couldn't help but coo over Ally.

"How's my god-daughter doing?" Alice asked sweetly, twirling a piece of Ally's hair between her fingers. Ally was named after Alice, making Alice completely ecstatic about it.

"Good," she said with spaghetti sauce on her lips. Everyone at the table chuckled at her cuteness.

"Hey, Jasper," I said with a smile. He nodded and waved.

Jasper has always been a quiet guy. He was funny and once you got him talking, he couldn't stop but he was quite shy.

"We can't stay here long, we have dinner reservations but I just wanted to come say hi to you all and say how much I love you and I'll see you all later!" Alice chimed while dragging Jasper out the door. That's my sister for you.

That night, as I was brushing my teeth, Ally crawled into my bed.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Ally asked when I walked back into my room. I nodded and crawled under the covers with her.

She liked sleeping with me, she always has.

"Can you tell me about Mommy again?" Ally asked with a sleepy smile.

I always told her about Lauren, just so she wouldn't ever forget.

"Okay. Your mom had your smile, it's so pretty just like you," I said while touching her nose with my finger. She giggled and looked at me in interest.

"She had long blonde hair, and your attitude. She was very pretty and very sweet."

She smiled at that.

"She used to play the violin, and she used to dance. She wasn't very good at the dancing part though, but it was funny to watch," I laughed. She laughed too.

Before I knew it, her eye lids looked heavy and she drifted off into a slumber.

I followed her actions a few moments later, falling asleep with images of brown eyes and mahogany hair, thinking of the possibility of seeing the girl I hadn't seen in many years. I thought of the girl who captured my heart with her feisty attitude, and her dull looks.

She may not have been pretty to many, but to me she was absolutely beautiful.

* * *

><p>"I can't find my tie!" I yelled to my mom when she asked how I was coming along.<p>

Tonight was the night of the reunion.

I had the jitters, I couldn't find my tie, and there was the possibility of seeing Bella tonight.

"Here you go, here's a new one," my mother said while offering it to me. I thanked her and put it on. I was wearing a white dress shirt with black dress pants with a black tie. I smoothed out my shirt and turned to my mom.

"Handsome as always," she said while kissing my cheek. I smirked and grabbed my phone, putting it in my pocket.

"Thanks for watching Ally tonight, it really means a lot," I thanked her as I grabbed my keys.

"Its no problem, dear. Have a good time tonight, okay?" she asked with a cheery smile.

I nodded and walked over to Ally who had made herself comforting on the couch.

"Daddy's leaving now, how do I look?" I asked. She smiled.

"You look pretty, daddy!" She giggled. I chuckled and kissed her head.

"You look pretty, too," I said as I touched her cheek. "Bye, sweetie!"

"Bye daddy," she yelled as I walked out the door.

I got in my Volvo and drove towards the high school, taking deep breaths along the way. I pulled in the parking lot, and stopped my car. I took one last deep breath, whispered a few encouraging words, and walked inside.

I didn't even know why I was so nervous.

I opened the doors to hear loud music and people crowding the gym. It was decorated in twinkle lights, and all tables were covered in white table cloths. I walked over towards Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie and took a seat.

We talked with a few people, caught up a little bit, and I couldn't believe how much some people changed.

Mike had started his own law firm and has a hot model of a wife. He went from being the creepy high school jock to being quite successful.

Irina had a wife…who would have though.

Angela travels the world, and she recently got divorced.

I couldn't believe it at all.

"Oh my, Oh my. I can see things haven't changed too much with you guys," a nasally voice screeched at our table.

"Carmon," Alice greeted with a bitch brow.

"Oh look, Rosie's knocked up. Thought that would have happened by now, but by someone else. Who would've thought that Emmett McCarty and Rosalie Hale would've actually lasted," she sneered. Rosalie quaffed.

"And how cute, Jasper Whitlock and Alice Cullen are still together as well. You're not pregnant, Alice? I'm sure you're going to be, considering you've always wanted to be like Rosalie," she laughed. Alice laughed even louder though.

"I'm my own person; I never wanted to be like anybody. Though I'm pretty sure you wanted to be like us in high school, too bad we could see right through your act," Alice smirked.

"Ha." Carmon laughed sarcastically.

"Lookie here, Edward Cullen all alone and no wedding ring on his finger. Oh that's right, Bella left! Are you still heartbroken over that, Edward? To be honest, I never understood what you saw in her," Carmon said as she faked an apologetic look. "Hey wait, don't you have a daughter?"

"I do, leave her out of this," I said with a calm composure. I wasn't a teenager anymore; I didn't have time for this bullshit.

"Leave, please," Rosalie growled.

"My pleasure," Carmon said with a smirk and stalked off.

Silence over took our table and all we could do was laugh, how immature.

As the night carried on, we talked with more people about their lives, and I shared about my daughter and my career. When people asked about the mother, I explained the story and all they could do was tell me sorry and give me an apologetic look. I just nodded in return.

Suddenly, Emmett was staring straight ahead. Then Jasper looked too, and Alice followed after with wide eyes. Rosalie gasped and finally, I turned around.

"Whoa," Emmett whispered.

"Oh," Alice gasped.

"My," Jasper said in a daze.

"God," Rosalie said with her eyes glued to her.

My heart stopped.

My stomach dropped.

And my eyes stayed glued to her.

Her long mahogany hair was curled, and her curvy body looked more toned then I could remember.

Her short black dress fit her perfectly, and her long tanned legs caught my attention; though nothing brought me more joy then seeing that beautiful smile and those deep brown eyes.

Who would have thought that after ten years, Bella Swan still had this effect on me?

"Bella Swan got hot," Emmett whistled.

Suddenly she noticed us, and she smirked and walked towards our table confidently.

I was in for a long night.

* * *

><p><em>What do you guys think? Let me know. ox<em>


End file.
